Battery modules have utilized interconnect members to electrically couple battery terminals together. However, when an interconnect member is being ultrasonically welded to a battery terminal constructed of a relatively soft metal such as aluminum, an ultrasonic welding horn may move completely through the battery terminal when attempting to weld the terminal to the interconnect member.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved interconnection assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.